The Puyo Puyo Chronicles: Puyo Puyo One-Shots
by SMG4's SuperFan
Summary: Arle's a 16-year old magic pro, Amitie's a magic student, Ringo's a girl that saved the multiverse, Sig's a bug-obsessed half demon, and Satan is obsessed with Arle. Welcome to Primp Town, where magic is taught, and everything is solved by playing a children's puzzle game.
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PUYO PUYO, PUYO PUYO IS OWNED BY SEGA.

It was an ordinary day in Primp, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, Sig was in the forest looking for bugs, and 3 friends were hanging out near the town's fountain. These friends were Arle Nadja, Amitie, and Ringo Andou. They were having a good day, laughing, playing, and talking, when all of a sudden, Ringo asked a question.

"Say Amitie, how did you and Arle meet?" Said Ringo, "I've known you guys for about a year now, ever since the Ecolo incident, and you've never told me how you met."

"Well Ringo," Said Arle, 'In order to understand how we met, we have to go into my past."

"A long time ago, back in my world, I was known as one of the greatest explorers there, I had just learned a new spell, and I wanted to go defeat Satan with it." Said Arle

 _FLASHBACK:_

 ** _ARLE'S POV_**

Puyo Puyo:

 _"Give it up Satan! I'll never marry you!" I said_

 _I had finally found Satan, and I was ready to beat him. Once again, he wanted to marry me, but as always, I said no._

 _"Alright then, if you won't play nice, then we will have to settle this in Puyo Puyo!" Satan said._

 _After that epic Puyo battle, I left. Over the year, people had started to use Puyo to battle each other, and I was really thrilled by it._

 _Puyo Puyo Tsu:_

 _I had heard of a tower that had a great treasure there, and me and Carby wanted it. I found all my friends and opponents there, like Witch, Draco, Schezo, and Rulue. I also discovered a new type of Puyo rule there, Tsu. Tsu used offsetting and margin time, and is what we usually use for Puyo matches. When I made it to the top, I found Satan with a mask on..._

 _"I am MASKED SATAN!" Satan shouted._

 _"Wait, doesn't that make you just regular Satan?" I said._

 _"No, I'm MASKED SATAN!" Said "Masked" Satan._

 _"Satan, take off the mask, I know it's you." I said.._

 _"No! I am M-A-S-K-E-D Satan!" Said Satan._

 _"OK, let's just play Puyo." I said_

 _After the battle, Satan's mask shattered, and I was really pissed at him. I left, and went home._

 _Flashback End_

Just then, a swordsman came, it was Schezo, the Dark Magician, and Primp's resident pervert.

"Hey girls, What's up?" Said Schezo.

"Oh hey Schezo, I'm just telling the girls about my adventures in our old world." Said Arle

"Oh, then let me tell you about the time with the sun!" Said Schezo.

"The sun?" Said Amitie and Ringo.

"Well, let's start the story from the beginning..." Said Schezo.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 **Schezo's POV**

 _Puyo Puyo SUN:_

 _It all started when Satan found a magazine that said that tanned bodies were in. So instead of going to a tanning salon, he made a device that enlarged the sun so that he could get the perfect tan. Because of this, a new Puyo game type was created, SUN, which used sun puyos, puyos that strengthened a chain. I went to destroy Satan's device and restore the night. While on the way, I encountered people like Rulue, Arle, and Lagnus. Lagnus was a light magician, he was the opposite of me. I made it to Satan's castle, and fought him._

 _"Ah, with this tan going, I'll be able to get girls in no time!" Said Satan._

 _I snuck behind him, put my sword on the sun-enlarging device, and put it on his head. It burned a bald spot._

 _"AHHH! AHHHH! THE DARK WIZARD PUT A BALD SPOT IN MY HEAD!" Said Satan._

 _I then beat him in Puyo, destroyed the device, and restored the sun. Satan then beat me up._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Now it's time for me to tell the story of Doppelganger Arle!" Said Arle.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _**ARLE'S POV**_

 _Puyo Puyo Yon:_

 _I was going to the circus with Carby, the ringmaster was Satan, he made Carby disappear, and I had to find him with the help of my friends! I beat Satan, but found out that he wasn't the one pulling the strings, it was a clone of me! She wanted to kill and replace me! I had to beat her quickly!_

 _"There you are! Who are you?!" I said_

 _" **Ah, ha, ha! Maybe that's something you should be asking yourself!"** Said Doppelganger Arle._

 _"I'll stop you villain! For my friends!" I said._

 _" **Oh, so I'm the villain now? What about you? You've done things to your friends that they hate, you've mocked them, insulted them, and hurt them. Maybe you're the villain after all.** " Said Doppelganger Arle._

 _I then realized that I had became a monster. After beating Doppelganger Arle, I vowed to become a better person. One day I was playing Puyo, and the magic sent me off the map._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Amitie, you can take the story over now, it's almost over." Said Arle.

"Right! Now this is the part where we met!" Said Amitie.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _**AMITIE'S POV**_

 _Puyo Puyo Fever (Puyo Pop Fever):_

 _It was about a year before Sig joined our class when we met. Ms. Accord had "misplaced" her flying cane, and she said that the person to find it would get a reward! I was on Ta-Doon-Da Peak when I found Arle on the mountain!_

 _"Hi! I'm Arle!" Said Arle_

 _"Oh hi Arle, I'm Amitie, nice to meet you!" I said._

 _"Hey, you don't mind me asking, but where am I?" Arle said, "I was playing Puyo Puyo like I always do, when my magic sent me off the map."_

 _"Maybe if you do the same thing, you'll go back!" I said._

 _Then we played a game of Puyo Puyo. While it didn't send Arle back to her world, she kept trying to get there. Eventually, she decided to stay here, as she had grown used to Primp. It was better when her friends came here as well._

 _FLASHBACK END_ " Wow. I never knew that you did that stuff Arle, that's cool." Said Ringo.

"Oh! I gotta get home!" Said Amite.

"Me too!" Said Ringo.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Said Arle.

 **Well, welcome to my Puyo Puyo fanfic! It'll be a collection of one shots. If you have ideas for stories, put them in the review section. This chapter was just a quick recap of the first 4 Puyo games and Fever, if you liked the story, then post a review. Now, I have a question to ask you, who's your favorite Puyo character? Post in the review section. Mine's Sig. Remember to like, follow, share, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sig X Amitie and Stange Klug

**DISCLAIMER: PUYO PUYO IS OWNED BY SEGA OF JAPAN, AND SEGA OF AMERICA.**

 ** _Hey guys, SMG4's SuperFan here, I hope that you enjoy this chapter of The Puyo Puyo Chronicles, I wanted to announce that I have a project in the works. It will be in the chapters of this fanfic, and I think that it sounds like a great idea. Now let me be the first to announce PUYO PUYO ABRIDGED, a retelling of the SEGA Puyo Puyo games (excluding Minna) in the style of YGOTAS and Dragon Ball Z Abridged. I hope that you are as excited as me. NOW ON TO THE STORY!_**

It was a cloudy day in Primp, Sig didn't care, as long as it didn't rain, he could catch bugs! That's all that mattered to him, and his friends, and food, and Amitie. He had to admit, he had a crush on Amitie, but he was afraid that she would reject him. Little did he know that Amitie also had a crush on him.

"Hey, I found a bug... Wow, it's so cool!" Sig said with very little emotion.

( Sig is wearing his outfit from Puyo Puyo Fever 2/15th Anniversary/Tetris )

Just then someone came by Sig. It was Arle and Carbuncle. Sig liked Arle, she liked the color blue, just like him. On some days, she would help Sig catch bugs.

"Hey Sig! How's it going?" Said Arle

"Guu! Guu, guu, guu!" Said Carbuncle.

"Oh. Hey Arle. Nice to see you. Can I tell you a secret?" Said Sig

"What secret?" Said Arle.

"I, uh... Kinda like Amitie. Please don't tell her though." Said Sig.

"Don't worry! Your secret's safe with me!" Said Arle. She then left to go to downtown Primp.

MEANWHILE...

"Hey Klug, can you look after these for me?" Said Lemres, handing the Bookmark of the Sun, the Stone of the Moon, and the Lantern of the Star to Klug.

"WHAT?! Why me Lemres?" Said Klug, "How did you even get these?! I gave the Bookmark of the Sun to Amitie?!"

"Well, Amitie didn't need the bookmark anymore, Raffina kind of wanted to give me the stone back after it turned out that the perfect skin only lasted for 3 days, and Otomo gave me the lantern because Ocean Prince doesn't need it anymore." Said Lemres.

"Are you sure that this isn't just a plot device for the other me to come out?!" Said Klug.

"Of course I'm sure. This isn't Yu-Gi-Oh!, you're not Yugi, and everything will be fine!" Said Lemres.

" **Heh, heh, heh. He has the 3 items, I can finally be free again! All I need to do is get near my other half, and I can be unleashed! Got to admit, this whole thing is kind of like Yu-Gi-Oh!.** " The demon in Klug's book (it's Strange Klug) thought. (Seriously, the whole Klug-Strange Klug thing does kind of resembles Yu-Gi-Oh!.)

MEANWHILE, WITH ARLE

"Oh, hey Arle! How's it going!" Said Amitie

Arle had made it to downtown Primp, and there she found Amitie.

"Hey, Arle, can I tell you a secret?" Said Amitie.

"Sure, what is it?" Said Arle.

"I um, uh... Kinda like Sig. Please don't tell him." Said Amitie.

"Hey Amitie, let me tell you a secret that Sig told me. He likes you." Said Arle.

"WAIT?! Sig likes me too?!" Said Amitie, "That's great!"

Amitie then went off to find Sig. She passed Klug, who had red eyes for some reason, and was heading to the forest.

TIMESKIP BROUGHT BY SONIC FORCES, SONIC FORCES: IT'S SONIC FANDOM: THE GAME!

"Well, those 3 items will be safe in Klug's hands!" Said Lemres, "He's going to be just fine. Wait... I do remember seeing him with red eyes, and he talked differently. Maybe it's just he hasn't gotten enough sleep, he needs some candy!"

"Or maybe, maybe he... Oh no..." Said Lemres, "I completely forgot that the book I gave him all those years ago holds the demon that can only be truly unleashed by those 3 items I gave him! I must find him quickly!"

Lemres then ran into Arle, who had seen Klug a while ago.

"Arle, want a lollipop?" Said Lemres.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" Said Arle

"Have you seen Klug? I'm worried about him." Said Lemres.

"Klug? Oh yeah, I saw him enter the forest a few minutes ago. You just missed him." Said Arle.

"Damn, I'll have to search the forest for him now." Said Lemres

Lemres then went into the forest to find Klug.

MEANWHILE, WITH AMITIE

Amitie had found Sig, and went to say something to him.

"Hey Sig!" Said Amitie.

"Oh, hey Amitie. What's up?" Said Sig.

"Sig, Arle told me that you like me. Is this true?" Said Amitie.

"Um, uh... Yes, it's true, I like you a lot." Said Sig.

"Oh, well it's good you do, because I like you too!" Said Amitie.

"Wait, you really like me? I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back." Said Sig.

"Well, let's go on a date to the café!" Said Amitie.

" **Not so fast. Hello Sig. I want your body. Give it to me or die** " Said Strange Klug.

"Um uh... No." Said Sig

" **Fine then, I'll just have to take it after I win a game of Puyo Puyo.** " Said Strange Klug.

"I'll stop him Sig!" Said Amitie, "We can work together to win!"

They then started the match using Fever rules. Strange Klug had managed to get a really good 9-chain, and it seemed like Amitie and Sig were going to lose, but they kept offsetting, until both of their fields disappeared, and a chain appeared on both fields

" **FEVER TIME!** " Said Amitie and Sig, starting to build up chains in Fever Mode.

 **CYCLONE!**

 **HOW'S THAT?!**

 **BLIZZARD!**

 **LAPIS LAZULI!**

 **UNSTOPPABLE!**

 **ROBIN'S EGG!**

 **FAIRY FIRE!**

 **CELESTIAL!**

 **BAYOEEN!**

 **HYDRANGEA!**

The power of the two's Fever chains managed to flood Strange Klug's field, Strange Klug then glowed a bunch of colors, and regular Klug returned.

"Gaah! Amitie, do me a favor, and make sure that I never see these again!" Said Klug, "Oh hey Sig, what's up?!"

"Me and Amitie are now a couple." Said Sig.

"WHAT?! That's great! I always knew it would happen! Now I need to get back home!" Said Klug

Just then, Lemres showed up.

"Pant, pant, Klug, items, now, please!" Said Lemres.

Klug then handed the items to Lemres, and everyone then left

"And that's how we became a couple!" Said Amitie a few months later.

"Really? Wow." Said Ringo.

"Say, who are you into Ringo?" Said Arle, "Maguro, Riskusma, or Ecolo?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I like..." Said Ringo

TO BE CONTINUED (Maybe)

 _ **Well, that was quite a chapter. A Sig X Amitie fanfiction with Strange Klug thrown in there as well! You gotta admit, even though the fandom loves Strange Klug, there aren't that many fanfictions about him. The Yu-Gi-Oh! jokes comes from a realization of me that Klug and Yugi are quite alike. Smart, have a lot of friends, and is occasionally possessed by a spirit (Yami/Atem, and Strange Klug) trapped inside an object that is carried around by him. Anyway, this chapter can be continued. Just vote who you want Ringo to be paired with, Maguro, Riskusma, or Ecolo! (Unusual Ecolo) Next chapter will be PUYO PUYO ABRIDGED Episode 1! Remember to leave a review, story ideas, and your favorite Puyo characters. Remember to like, follow, share, and review, this is SMG4's SuperFan signing out!**_


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for awhile, but this brief chapter is for a very big thing. On December 14th, Ajit Pai could end net neutrality in the United States. This wouldn't really affect me, as I don't live in America, but if net neutrality ends, sleazy companies like AT &T and Verizon could take over the internet, and possibly get rid of sites like FanFiction. I want you to spread this message though as many fan fictions as you can. If we get enough votes against this, maybe Pai will not end net neutrality. If there is a rally against shutting down net neutrality in your town, GO TO IT. I'm not ordering you to go, I'm asking you to. Send complaints to congress and the FCC, do your part. If the billions of people who are against the Pai and the FCC join forces, we can end this. Please copy and paste this message through fan fictions.**_

 _ **#savenetneutrality**_

 _ **SMG4's SuperFan**_


	4. Chapter 3: Christmas Special

**_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy in my personal life, and making an abridged series is hard work. I have a few ideas for personalities, like having Raffina and Amitie swap personalities, and Ms. Accord being sadistic in a way like Mr. Popo from DBZA. Anyway, on to the Chirstmas Special!_**

It was a cloudy winter day in Suzanaran. Ringo had to get prepared for the big party. Everyone was going to be there. Arle, Amitie, Sig, Lemres, Schezo, Raffina, Klug, Carbuncle, Riskusma, Rulue, Satan, Maguro, and more. She had to admit, she had a crush on him. He also had a crush on her. While on the way home from school, she made sure to grab some chips, some Christmas movies, and some other things. She eventually made it home. She then remembered that her parents had never met her friends. Well, they knew Maguro and Riskusma. Not Amitie and the others. Ringo's parents met Ringo with a loving embrace.

"Oh hello Ringo! How was your day?" Said Mrs. Andou.

"Fine, fine. Hey, can I have a Christmas party? All my friends will be here tonight." Said Ringo.

"Oh, do you mean Maguro and Riskusma?" Said Mr. Andou.

"Well, they'll be there, but you'll get to meet some of my other friends. They're, uh... quite interesting." Said Ringo.

"OK, you can have a party, but you have to take care of it all on your own." Said Mrs. Andou.

After a while, Ringo had managed to set up the party with the help of Maguro and Riskusma. It was around 6:30 PM when they finished.

"Well Ringo, we're finished!" Said Maguro.

"Great timing Maguro! The guests should be arriving soon!" Said Ringo.

Just then the doorbell rang. Mrs. Andou had opened the door. It was Amitie.

"Hi! I'm here for Ringo's Christmas party!" Said Amitie.

"Oh.. You must be one of Ringo's friends. RINGO! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Mrs. Andou yelled.

Ringo then ran to the door.

"Oh hey Amitie. Come on in." Said Ringo.

"So what's up?" Said Amitie.

"Not much. Let's have some fun." Said Ringo.

After awhile, all the guests showed up. Here are Ringo's parent's reactions to some of them.

Arle and Carbuncle:

"Hi, I'm Arle! I'm here for Ringo's party, and this is my best friend Carbuncle!" Said Arle

"Guu! Guuu!" Said Carbuncle.

"Oh hi Arle, I'm Ringo's mother. You look very nice. How old are you?" Said Mrs. Andou.

"Sixteen!" Said Arle.

"Oh. You're just a year older then Ringo." Said Mrs. Andou.

"I'll go to the party now." Said Arle.

Schezo:

"Hello, I'm here for your daughter!" Said Schezo.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Mrs. Andou. "ARE YOU A PERVERT?!"

"Sigh... I'm here for your daughter's party. I'm Schezo, the dark mage. I'm actually older then I look." Said Schezo.

"Oh... I'm sorry. How old are you, anyway?" Said Mrs. Andou.

"I'm in my 120's." Said Schezo.

"What, what?!" Said Mrs. Andou.

Lemres:

"Hey, I'm Lemres. I'm here for Ringo's party." Said Lemres, "Care for a lollipop?"

"Oh... Uh... OK." Said Mr. Andou.

Satan:

"Hello! I'm here for Ringo's party!" Said Satan.

"OK, who are you?" Said Mr. Andou.

"My name is Satan. Yes, I'm the devil." Said Satan.

(Ringo's mother then comes with a cross)

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!" Said Mrs. Andou.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! I'm not evil! Well not that evil." Said Satan, "I'll just, uh... go."

Sig:

"Oh, hey... I'm here for Ringo's party." Said Sig.

"Oh my.. Why are your right arm and eye red?" Said Mr. Andou.

"I don't know. Can't help me catch bugs." Said Sig.

After everyone got here, Ringo started to put on Christmas movies. She started with National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, then went on to Die Hard. Before the third movie, they decided to play Truth or Dare. It was Ringo's turn.

"OK Ringo, Truth or Dare?" Said Maguro.

"Truth." Said Ringo.

"Well then, is it true that you like me?" Said Maguro.

"Um, uh... Yes. Yes it's true." Said Ringo

"Well then that's great, cause I like you too!" Said Maguro.

"Really?! That's great!" Said Ringo.

The two, now being an official couple, kissed. Then, everyone decided to open the presents they had gotten.

Arle: A new battle outfit.

Amitie: Several spellbooks and a bug pendant from Sig.

Ringo: Several math textbooks and science textbooks.

Maguro: Super Mario Odyssey, DOOM, and some new dice.

Riskusma: Chemestry textbooks, and new flasks.

Sig: A new bug-catching net, and a Puyo hat pendant from Amitie.

Raffina: Beauty products.

Draco: Beauty products.

Rulue: Pictures of Satan.

Satan: Pictures of Arle.

Carbuncle: Curry.

Schezo: Metal polish, and a sword sharpener.

Lemres: CANDY!

Witch: Potion ingredients, and a recipie book.

Klug: Spellbooks, and a copy of The Disaster Artists. (Oh hai, Mark)

At the end of the day, Ringo had played the final movie. It was a surprise. The screen had white text stating that Wiseau Films had made the movie. Yep, it was The Room. They all watched and laughed over it all. (You are tearing me apart, Lisa!). Merry Christmas everyone, and a happy New Year!

 ** _Well, this marks the end of this Christmas special. Anyway, here's my gift to you. Are you bored by the easiness of Puyo Puyo's story modes? Do you want a greater challenge? Well then try the Puyo Puyo Nuzlocke Challenge! The rules are simple, there's easy and hard. Easy: Win a story with only Rank S for 15th and 20th. Hard: Finsh Puyo Puyo Tetris' WHOLE STORY MODE with 3 stars for each. If you don't reach these terms, you have to start all over. Anyway, this time, I want to know what story path is your favourite. Mine has to be Chapter 9 of Puyo Puyo Tetris. Remember to also give me some story ideas! Remember to like, share, follow, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan, signing out!_**


	5. Chapter 5: PPA Episode 1: Pilot

**Well, this is it. PPA Episode 1! We'll be starting with the WakuWaku course from Puyo Puyo Fever first, here we go!**

"Um, uh... Who are we?!" Said Amitie. "It's not like I care. I do know that I want to be a great magician though! Think of the money, and the drugs I could buy!"

"Sigh... Amitie, did you just forget who you are?" Said Raffina, "Sometimes, you can be so dumb. Not that it's a bad thing though. I like you."

It was morning in Primp. Mrs. Accord had walked in.

'Good morning maggots. Welcome to magic school. If you ever disobey me, be prepared to be sent to the shadow realm, where all the Madou-era characters reside after I destroyed their universe! Well except for Arle and her stupid pet rabbit. Anyway, I've misplaced my flying cane. If you find it, I'll give you a reward. Or kill you." Said Mrs. Accord.

MEANWHILE, IN THE SHADOW REALM...

"Sigh... I hate being in here..". Said Rulue.

"Well deal with it." Said Satan. 'We're here till 15th Anniversary, and even after that, Zoh and Nasu will disappear!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Said both Zoh Damioh and Nasu Grave.

"I just can't believe some of these new characters will become more popular then us, and also we're not even in this game!" Said Schezo.

"I know, right?" Said Satan. "I think that the 2 biggest out of these stupid new characters are Sig and Strange Klug. THEY'RE LITERALLY TWO PARTS OF THE SAME PERSON! I mean, COME ON! I'M THE DEVIL!"

"Calm down Satan, let's just rest for awhile." Said Rulue.

"OK, fine." Said Satan.

BACK IN PRIMP...

"Oh boy, I hope I get that cash prize. Maybe it'll be money! Or drugs! Or money and drugs!" Said Amitie.

She was outside the Primp magic school, and Raffina was right behind her.

"You know, if it was money, I would donate it to charity, and spend some on beauty products!" Said Raffina

"GAAAH!" Said Amitie. "Jeez, I swear that you should never do that again, if you don't want to be hit in the face!"

"Well then, I'm sorry. Hey do you want to go together?" Said Raffina

"NO." Said Amitie.

"Aw... But why?!" Said Raffina.

"You kinda creep me out." Said Amitie.

"I just want to get close to you!" Said Raffina.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Said Amitie.

"Fine, we can settle this in a game of Puyo Puyo!" Said Raffina.

They then played. Using Fever Rule of course. They then parted ways. Amitie ran as fast as she could into the forest to evade Raffina. She then took a breather...

TBC...

 _ **Welcome to Puyo Puyo Abridged Episode 1! I hope you enjoy it! Just a minor thing, some characters are aware of the fourth wall, and will break it time after time. Anyway, I'll tell you the description of the next chapter of The Puyo Puyo Chronicles! It's the first story request chapter. Inspired from an idea from Kirbymanx, (Maker of From Clone to Clown, the series' longest fanfiction, with 20 chapters at the time of writing, and other stories.). Ringo has been help captive by Dark Arle, and she's forcing Ringo to go on a date with her! It's up to Maguro, Amitie, and her boyfriend Sig to save Arle! Will they succeed? Read the next chapter of The Puyo Puyo Chronicles to find out! Remember to share story ideas with me! Remember to like, share, follow, and review, this is SMG4's SuperFan, Signing Out!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Ringo's Kidnapping

**_Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been studying for my exams. Anyways, I want to start with having a bonus for you. A story, and my top ten games of 2017. For this top ten, I will be rating my favourite games of the past year, and then go on to the story. Here we go!_**

 ** _#10: Overwatch_**

 ** _During the beginning of 2017, I was really hooked on Overwatch, and played it a lot. Not that much to say about it besides that._**

 ** _#9: Halo 3_**

 ** _Now this game had it all, the graphics, the gameplay, the music, the characters. This (and Reach) was the high point of the franchise. Now it's all bad._**

 ** _#8: Saints Row The Third_**

 ** _This game was fun, I mean you storm a penthouse to Kanye West's "Power" in one mission, and it has plenty of humour and laughs in the campaign._**

 ** _#7: DOOM (2016)_**

 ** _The return of DOOM was well seen in 2016, but then it was ported to the Switch, which is the version I got. It's amazing, and even if it's not as good as on PC, that's not the point. The point is that you can play DOOM on the go._**

 ** _#6: GTA V_**

 ** _Now this is a game I can really enjoy, as this had the shooting, the plot, the music, the heists, the characters, the cars, the glory, and the amazing amazing gameplay._**

 ** _#5: Sonic Mania_**

 ** _Now what a return to form for SEGA, before the mess known as Sonic Forces, there was Sonic Mania. What makes this game so good was that it was made by fans for fans. The music is so good, the gameplay is tight, the boss fights are amazing, especially Chemical Plant ACT 2, which had a game of Puyo Puyo, complete with original rules instead of Tsu, and the amazing animation made by Studio Yotta._**

 ** _#4: Uncharted 4: A Thief's End_**

 ** _The ending for a franchise like Uncharted needed to be big, and Naughty Dog definitely delivered, with tight controls, a great story, amazing music, and interesting characters. I really liked this game._**

 ** _#3: Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary_**

 ** _Now this is a game I can get around. 25 storylines, over 20 game modes, tons of characters, a shop where you can buy more skins, amazing music, and the fact that you can play this on a DS. Thank god for region free devices._**

 ** _#2: Saints Row 2_**

 ** _Now what was a better sandbox game then GTA IV at it's prime? Well none other than Saints Row 2. It had the gunplay, your friends didn't ask you every 5 minutes to go bowling, and the soundtrack, oh the soundtrack. Forget the lame GTA IV soundtrack, Saints Row 2 had songs like "Take On Me", "Everybody Wants to Rule the World", and "The Reflex". This game was one of my favorites, but only one game was better than it._**

 ** _#1: Super Mario Odyssey_**

 ** _Super Mario Odyssey has it all, the music, the gameplay, the graphics, and of course the amazing theme song. What more can I say about it?_**

 ** _OK, now on to the story! (Oh, and Zelda: BOTW wasn't on here because I didn't start it until January 1st)_**

It was a regular day in Primp. Amitie, Klug, Maguro, Riskusma, Raffina, Sig, and a few other people were in the Primp Magic School dorms, helping Amitie move into Sig's dorm. Or they would be, once Ringo and Arle showed up!

"So, Maguro, what's up?" Said Riskusma.

"Not much, I just started playing Final Fantasy VII.(Star)." Said Maguro, "Anyway, have you seen Ringo? (Star)"

"No. I wonder where she is..." Said Riskusma.

 **MEANWHILE, IN A DISCLOSED LOCATION...**

"Well isn't this fun Ringie?" Said Dark Arle.

"MMRRPH!" (God damn it Ecolo! Let me out! You know I'm dating Maguro!) Said Ringo.

Ringo was kidnapped by Ecolo, who took control of Arle, and tricked Ringo. Ringo was then forced by Dark Arle to go on a date.

 **MEANWHILE, WITH MAGURO AND THE OTHERS...**

"Well, I got some fresh air.(Star)" Said Maguro. "Hey, I just stated the obvious. (Star)"

"So did you find Ringo or Arle?" Said Riskusma.

"No, I didn't. (Star)" Said Maguro. "I think someone might have kidnapped them! (Star)"

"OK, maybe you're right. We need to gather everyone up now!" Said Riskusma.

Amitie then came up to them.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Arle and Ringo? We need them to start!" Said Amitie.

"No, we haven't. They're missing, and might be kidnapped! We need you to gather everyone and meet by the fountain!" Said Riskusma.

Amite then got a bunch of people, and they all met at the fountain. The author then stated the obvious, and felt kinda stupid.

"OK, everyone, Arle and Ringo are missing, and we need to find them! (Star)" Said Maguro.

"WHAT?! MY ARLE IS MISSING?! I WILL FIND HER NO MATTER WHAT!" Yelled Satan.

"OK, we're going to split up, and try to find them." Said Riskuma. "Me and Maguro will go to Suzuran. Amitie and Sig, you search the forest, Satan and Lidelle, go to the ruins, Klug and Raffina, check the beach, and Schezo and Lemres, you guys go check downtown Primp. OK people, let's move out!"

 **Meanwhile with Amitie and Sig...**

"Oh look! It's a rare bug!" Said Sig with the most joy his monotone voice could give.

"Sig, pay attention! We need to find Arle and Ringo!" Said Amitie.

"Oh... Ok." Said Sig.

 **30 MINUTES LATER...**

"Well, we've looked all over the forest, and they're not here!" Said Amitie.

"Well... Now what?" Said Sig.

"We can look for bugs!" Said Amitie.

"OK, yay!" Said Sig.

 **Meanwhile, with Maguro and Riskusma...**

Maguro and Riskusma were searching Suzuran, and had asked around. Ringo's parents said that the last time they saw Ringo was a few hours ago, when she was leaving for the magic interdimesional path that connects Suzuran and Primp. (You know, the one Lemres used in Puyo Puyo Tetris.). While walking, they found a trail of slime that lead to a warehouse.

"Hey, this looks like part of Ecolo! He must have kidnapped them! (Star)". Said Maguro.

"OK, I'll call everyone, and tell them to meet us here!" Said Riskusma.

Everyone got there within 30 minutes.

"OK, on the count of 3 we bust in. 1... 2... (Star)". Said Maguro.

 **Meanwhile, inside the warehouse...**

"Well Ringie, this has been a fun date, and now it's time for more fun in the bed!" Said Dark Arle.

"MMRRPH!" (Oh god! Let me go! Please, no!) Said Ringo.

"3! (Star)". Said Maguro, busting in to the room.

"RINGO!" Said Maguro, running to her aid.

"ARLE! ARE YOU OK?!" Said Satan, "Wait a minute, you're not Arle... YOU'RE ECOLO! I WILL MURDER YOUR SOUL!"

"Ringo, are you OK?" Said Maguro.

"Sob, oh god. Maguro, he kidnapped me, he forced me to, to, sob, go on this "date", and then he was going to, going to rape me before you came to rescue me!" Said Ringo.

Ecolo then came out of Arle, and he was ready to fight.

"Well the, if my plans are foiled, I'll challenge you all to a game of Puyo Puyo!" Said Ecolo.

While Maguro got Ringo out of there, everyone else teamed up against Ecolo in a game of Transformation. Ecolo managed to get a huge 15 chain, but then people kept offsetting, and eventually some people started to transform.

"HENSHIN!" Said a few people.

With their mighty chains combined, Ecolo fell in a heap of nuisance puyo.

"YOU MAY HAVE FOILED MY PLANS THIS TIME, BUT I'LL BE BACK! HA HA HA!" Ecolo screamed, before vanishing into thin air.

"Ugh... God, my head hurts... Oh hey guys, what's up?" Said Arle.

"Oh, Arle! You're OK!" Said Satan.

Outside, Maguro was taking Ringo home, and everyone went home as well. They would help Amitie move in tomorrow.

 ** _Well, and that's a wrap! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this double feature, and if you have a problem with this chapter going a slight bit darker, that's you're own opinion. Anyways, I would like to first thank KirbyManx for inspiring this story. I also noticed that Nintendo-SEGA Nerd has favoured this fanfiction, so if your reading this chapter Nintendo-SEGA Nerd, I would like you to know that I enjoy your fan fictions as well, I hope you update Maguro's Fear sometime soon. My next story will be a Q &A session, so put in your reviews story ideas, as well as questions for your favourite characters. Anyways, remember to like, follow, share, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan signing out!_**


	7. AN 2

_**Hey guys, it's SMG4's SuperFan. This is a quick filler chapter to tell you guys that my next chapter will be a Q &A session with the whole Puyo cast. So if you want your questions to be answered, leave them in a review. Any review on any chapter is fine. I'm not picky. Anyways, I have a new update schedule for this story. It will be updated with a new story every month. Remember to review!**_


	8. AN 3 and HEADCANNONS!

_**Hello my readers, SMG4's SuperFan here. I am here to give you my headcannons for the Puyo games, and to give you a reminder that a Q &A is coming up, so if you want to ask your favourite Puyo characters a question, leave a review on any chapter. Anyway here are some of my headcannons.**_

 _ **Headcannon #1: The reason we don't see Tarutaru anymore is because he transferred to another magic school after the events of Fever 2.**_

 _ **Headcannon #2: The reason Strange Klug acted the way he was in Fever 2 was because he was angry from being sealed in the book. His rage was sealed in the 3 items, and whenever they are near him, he is filled with rage.**_

 _ **Headcannon #3: After the events of Puyo 20th, Ringo found a way to get back to Suzuran, and she also found a way to get back to Primp. (The magical pathway from Puyo Puyo Tetris.)**_

 _ **Headcannon #4: Despite coming from another town, Lemres lives in Primp. This is due to the fact that he hates his house.**_

 _ **Headcannon #5: After the events of Fever 2, Strange Klug and Klug worked out a deal. Strange can take over Klug's body, but only by telling Klug. He also can't take over Sig's body.**_

 _ **Headcannon #6: Sig and Witch don't get along very well. This is because Sig is still angry at Witch for trying to take and kill his ladybug for her potion.**_

 _ **Headcannon #7: Black Sig and Sig's dark side from Sig's Secret are not the same. Black Sig is what would happen if the blue spirit that pops out of him took over. Sig's dark side was what happened when Witch's power-up potion was spilled all over Sig.**_

 _ **Headcannon #8: Primp is actually as technologically advanced as Suzuran. They have phones, TV, the internet, and video games just to name a few.**_

 _ **Headcannon #9: The students at Primp Magic School live in dorms connected to the school.**_

 _ **Well those are all the headcannons I have. Anyways, I have a question for you loyal readers. Would you want me to put OC's into the stories? (i.e. Jet and Valentina made by DWmanga, or Otti made by Vee Vyse). Put your opinion in the review section. Anyways, make sure to like, share, follow, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan, signing out!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Schezo's Birthday

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A YAOI PAIRING. DO NOT BE ALARMED_**

 ** _Q &A everyone. Q&A. Please. Send in questions._**

It was a cloudy day in Primp. It was not too cold, not too hot, and there was no wind. In a cave, Schezo, the Dark Wizard, and resident pervert/creeper of Primp lived. He woke up with an ordinary look on his face. He then looked towards his calendar.

"Hey, what day is it? March 16th? It's my birthday!" Schezo said. He then noticed a letter near his desk. Schezo, despite living in a cave, had managed to get a suitable living arrangement in a cave. He had a desk, a kitchen, a TV, and a few other things. He looked towards the letter. It was addressed to him. He opened it.

"Dear Schezo,

Happy birthday! We'll be holding you a party in the town square. Maguro will be playing the tunes, Lemres will be supplying sweets, and Amitie will be setting up decorations. Please don't try to steal any of our power. Hope you come!

From

Arle." The note said. Schezo really didn't have anything better to do, so he decided he would go to this party. Besides, Lemres was going to be there. He liked the young man, more then liked, loved. But it was nothing more then a simple crush. Besides, there was that creepy goth girl that followed him around. What was her name, Fei? Fil? Feli? It didn't matter. She supposedly believed that her and Lemres were meant to be together, as he had overheard her while he was out for a walk one day. He would wait a few hours before going. Besides, he didn't want to steal anyone's power today. The last time he tried that, he scared Sig, and from his choice in words, sounded like he was going to molest the poor boy. He decided to get some breakfast, and then went to the town square.

When Schezo got there, he saw quite a few people. Amitie and Sig were holding hands and talking, Ringo and Maguro were talking, Raffina and Klug were arguing about something, Arle was playing with Carbuncle, Satan was watching Arle and Carbuncle, and Lemres was eating a bar of chocolate. Schezo looked around him, there was a computer hooked up to some speakers, a table with some sweets, and a banner saying "Happy Birthday Schezo!". He was happy that his friends had remembered his birthday. Arle then looked towards him.

"Well, if it isn't the guest of honour!" Arle said.

"Well then, uh... Hello, thank you all." Schezo said.

"I really feel great about this, it's like a really warm feeling inside of me. Thanks." Said Schezo.

"Well let's get this party started!" Maguro said, going over to the computer. He pushed a button, and started to play Schezo's favorite kind of music. 80's music. Ringo and Maguro introduced him to those kinds of music, and he had to admit, he liked it a lot. The speakers started to play Ninja Sex Party's cover of "Take on Me". Schezo went over to Amitie, Arle, Ringo, and a few other people.

"So, I want you all!" Schezo said.

"Really?! You want our power? No way!" Amitie said.

"No! I want you to talk to me!" Said Schezo.

"Oh, ok." Said Amitie.

"So Schezo, how did you and Arle first meet?" Ringo said.

"Well, it was a few years back. I had been travelling the land, and I was quite insane. I had been absorbing power like crazy. I found Arle, placed her in a dungeon, and took all of her power. When she tried to escape, I fought her. She then beheaded me, but for some reason, my head continued to fight! I then died, but due to my Dark Wizard powers, I was resurrected. Only without all the power I had stolen, and I became sane once again!" Schezo said.

"Uh, wow. That's quite a mouthful." Ringo said.

"I know." Schezo said. He then left, and saw Sig trying to catch a bug. The kid has an extreme power source within him. Even he didn't know where he got that power. The kid seemed to only be interested in a few things, and bug catching was one of them. He remembered when the kid had gotten into his cave, and tore his place apart just for one bug. He then saw Lemres talking to Feli. She was quite shy. He then decided to have a good time. After around 6 or 7 hours, it was sunset, and everyone left. Schezo decided to go to the beach.

The beach was beautiful. The sun was causing the water to sparkle, an orange hue coloured the atmosphere, and there was no one in sight. Schezo looked out into the ocean, deep in thought. Mainly about Lemres. He heard footsteps in the sand behind him. Schezo pulled out his sword in defence.

"Who goes there? Expose yourself!" Schezo said. The person came out from behind the sandy hills. It was Lemres.

"Comet Warlock." Schezo said.

"Dark Wizard." Lemres said.

"So, Comet Warlock, what brings you here?" Schezo said.

"Well, I've heard through the grapevine that you have feelings for me. Is this true?" Lemres said.

"U-um, uh, yes...". Schezo said.

"Good, because I've come to give you a birthday gift. Happy birthday Schezo." Lemres said, going up to Schezo and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"But, but, why? I thought you were straight!" Schezo said.

"Oh my... You thought I was straight? My, my, Schezo. I'm actually bisexual. I can go either way. And for awhile, you've held my interests." Lemres said.

"Oh, well alright then. Let's say what we want to say, and see what happens." Said Schezo.

"I love you". Both of them said.

The two then started to make out. But a dark aura, filled with rage, filled the air. It was Feli.

"No... This cannot happen..." Feli said.

"Feli! What do you mean?" Lemres said.

"Lemres and I must be together. It is destiny. In order for that to happen, I must eliminate you." Feli said.

"NO! I shall defeat you!" Schezo said.

They then started to play a round of OPP (Original Puyo Puyo). Schezo started by performing a 6-chain. Feli then performed a 7-chain.

"It is foretold, your field will become overflown with puyo. My offset has guarantied that." Feli said.

However, Feli's field started to overflow with nuisance puyo, as well as Schezo's.

"What? This was not predicted?!" Feli said.

"Foolish girl! Original rule has no offsetting! While you may have been able to make a larger chain then mine, you will still take the damage from my 6-chain! And your field has more Nuisance Puyo then mine. So next drop, and I'll win!" Schezo said, just before nuisance came raining on to his field, covering over half of it.

The nuisance was too much for Feli, she passed out as the nuisance overflowed her field.

"I should have predicted this...". Feli said.

"Well, that's that!" Schezo said.

"Thanks for that. I never realized she was obsessed with me." Said Lemres.

"How about we go back to my cave for some fun?" Schezo said.

"Oh, i'm all for that cutie." Lemres said, as they walked towards Schezo's cave, holding hands. What happens next, is up to your imagination.

 ** _Current Puyo Ships:_**

 ** _SigXAmitie_**

 ** _RingoXMaguro_**

 ** _SchezoXLemres._**

 ** _Well, that's it. Anyways, happy birthday Schezo. If you want to leave a review, leave one. Anyways, remember to like, follow, share, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan, signing out!_**


	10. Easter Special

**_Well, it's Easter this weekend. (Well, it is in Canada.). I hope that this weekend, you're spending time with your loved ones, and having a great time. Anyways, on another note, I recently discovered that this story has made it on to a community. A collection of SigAmi stories. I would like to thank TheStarBot for putting my story there. I would also like to congratulate TheStarBot on making the 50th story on the Puyo Puyo fanfiction archive. We've come a long way. If you're reading this, TheStarBot, then I can't wait for part two of Steamed Hams. On a final note, From Clone to Clown has reached it's one year anniversary. I would like to have congratulated KirbyManx for that. Now let's get on to the Easter Special._**

It was an average day in Primp. The teenagers at the magic school were happy, Mrs. Accord had let them out for the Easter Weekend. They could do whatever they pleased. They were told that overnight, the Easter Bunny would visit their dorms. It was Saturday afternoon, and a bunch of the teenagers were hanging out in the town square.

"So Amitie, what do you think of Easter?" Klug said.

"Well, I'm so excited! We get sweets from the Easter Bunny! He's just like Lemres!" Amitie said.

"I think that we've all forgotten the true meaning of Easter. The resurrection of Jesus Christ." Arle said.

"Really Arle, you believe in Jesus?" Klug said.

"Well, we know Satan. So basically, that also means that God and Jesus exist." Arle said.

"But, but, that was just a guy in a costume!" Klug said.

"No, that was actually Satan." Arle said.

"Also, aren't you occasionally possessed by a demon?" Raffina said.

"Uhh... Uhh...". Klug said.

Just then, Klug's eyes turned red, his glasses changed, turned his jacket into a cloak, and messed up his hair. It was Strange Klug.

 **"What the?! Klug! Goddamn it! Oh, uh, hi."** Strange said.

"Oh hey Strange! What do you think of Easter?" Amitie said.

 **"Oh, it's Easter? Well since i'm a demon, I think it's about Jesus' resurrection."** Strange said.

Just then, Satan showed up.

"Oh hello Arlie, my fiancée! And her friends. And Lidelle! How are you!" Satan said cheerily.

"Satan, i'm not your fiancée. But we're fine." Arle said.

"Hello Big Brother, I mean Satan!" Lidelle said.

"Well that's wonderful! I just came to wish you all a happy Easter! I want you all to know that Easter is once of my favourite times of the year! Wait... Who are you?" Satan said.

 **"Um uh... I'm the demon that resides within Klug's book. You can call me Strange."** Strange said.

"Oh, you're another demon! We should talk more often!" Satan said.

 **"Well, sure."** Strange said.

"Well, farewell!" Satan said.

Just then, Accord came out.

"Oh hello children! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Accord said.

"Oh, hey Professor Accord!" Amitie said.

"I hope you're having a wonderful holiday break! I brought someone with me too!" Mrs. Accord said.

Just then, Lemres showed up.

"Hey guys! I hope you are having a great time! Who wants some candy! Oh, wait... I thought you could only be released by the three items!" Lemres said.

 **"No, now I can just come and go. With Klug's permission of course. I also can't go after my other half."** Strange said.

"But, what about that time a few months ago?" Lemres said.

 **"That was because the three items were with me. Anyways, happy Easter."** Strange said.

"Well anyways, I hope you can get lots of sweets from the Easter Bunny! I think he'll be coming tonight!" Lemres said.

"Really? Yay!" Amitie said.

"Well, it's dusk. We should be getting to our dorms." Raffina said.

 ** _A FEW HOURS LATER, IN AMITIE AND SIG'S DORM..._**

"Well Sig, the Easter Bunny is coming! Aren't you excited?!" Amitie said.

"Does the Easter Bunny bring bugs?" Sig said.

"Maybe. He might get you a new bug-catching book!" Amitie said.

"Really? Yay...". Sig said with little emotion in his voice.

"Well lets go to bed." Amitie said.

 ** _HOURS LATER..._**

A crash could be heard through the dorms. Amitie and Sig heard the noise, and went out to investigate. They saw Klug, Raffina and Lidelle there as well.

"You heard the noise as well?" Raffina said.

"Yeah." Sig said, holding Amitie's hand.

"Guys, look! Candy and pawprints!" Amitie said.

"It must be the Easter Bunny!" Lidelle said.

"Let's get a few more people on the grounds. I think we can catch him if we have more people." Amitie said.

They then called Arle, Carbuncle, Ringo, Maguro, and Riskusma. They came within ten minutes.

"OK people, the Easter Bunny is out there, and we've gotta find him!" Amitie said.

"How do we know it's not just Lemres in a costume?" Ringo said.

"Did someone say my name?" Lemres said.

"Gah! Lemres, you scared us! Wait, why are you here?" Arle said.

"Well, I left me and Schezie's (Lemres' pet name for Schezo.) cave for a midnight stroll. I passed here, and saw you guys coming here. I got curious, and snuck in here." Lemres said

"Well okay, let's split up into groups of two. Me and Sig, Arle and Carbuncle, Klug and Raffina, Lidelle and Riskusma, and Ringo and Maguro and Lemres will go together." Amitie said.

They then split up. Most groups found nothing. But then, a voice could be heard from the halls.

"GUYS!!! WE FOUND HIM!" Ringo shouted.

Everyone moved towards the source of Ringo's voice. They saw Ringo's group, and a man in a bunny suit on the ground.

"Well now it's time to unmask the culprit! Even though he commited no crimes. We're just curious!" Amitie said.

They then unmasked him and saw a suprise.

"SCHEZO?!" Everyone shouted.

"Yes. It is me. I was the Easter Bunny. But I had a partner in crime, Lemres!" Schezo said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"Yes. It's true. It was a simple plan. I went in dressed as the Easter Bunny, and Schezo went with me as well. When you came out of your dorms, I decided to give Schezo my costume, and tricked you all! It was all in good fun." Lemres said.

"Well okay. If you say. Now let's go celebrate!" Amitie said.

And they did. Easter was great for everyone.

 ** _Well that's that. Question, do you want original characters? Remember to leave a review. Remember to like, share, follow, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan signing out!_**


	11. AN 4: Crossover Announcement

_**Hey guys, SMG4's SuperFan here, I wanted to tell you guys that the next chapter is on it's way. It's about halfway finished. Anyways, this chapter will be a bit different then the others. It will be sort of a crossover thing. It won't have any of the Puyo characters in it. It'll be JonTron reviewing some of the Puyo games. If you don't know who JonTron is, look him up, and watch some of his videos, OK? Good, peace.**_


	12. JonTron: Puyo Puyo Games

**_You've seen the_** **adventures** ** _of Arle, Amitie, Ringo, Sig, and others on this fanfiction. But now it's time for something different. We go to a completely different dimension to an apartment to see JONTRON'S PLAYING PUYO! WHOA!_**

It was an ordinary day in New York City. We cut to an apartment owned by one Jon "JonTron" Jafari. He reviews video games, movies, and TV shows on his YouTube channel JonTronShow with his robotic bird Jacques. He was getting a snack from his Game Boy fridge, when he had a thought.

"Hey Jacques, I haven't done a video game review in a while. I've been busy with such JonTron classics as Flex Tape, Vanilla Ice: Cool as Ice, and VR Troopers that I haven't had time to remember my roots." Jon said.

" _You started on a crappy two-parter about Diakatana. That's not special. Besides, in your last video about video games, you got Bootleg Jacques to replace me._ " Jacques said.

"Well then, we should get started on a new video! All we need is a game to play!" Jon said.

" _You're not even listening to me are you._ " Jacques said.

"Now, what to play?" Jon said.

Just then, a package arrived. Jon went to the door, and saw a package from his good friend, Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson, the co-founder of Game Grumps with Jon. He got the package, and noticed a note taped to it.

"Dear Jon,

Hey, I hope you got this package alright! Dan and I were playing this great game called Puyo Puyo Tetris on Game Grumps VS, and we thought that you might like the game franchise. So, we got a bunch of the games on Amazon, and sent them to you. We hope you enjoy it!

From,

Arin". Jon read.

"Huh, so I guess this is some franchise then." Jon said. He then opened the box to see the games Puyo Puyo, Puyo Puyo Tsu, Puyo Puyo SUN, Puyo Puyo YON, Puyo Puyo Fever, and Puyo Puyo Fever 2. He then decided to do a video on the series. He did some reasearch, and decided to start the video.

 **VIDEO START**

Jon was sitting on his couch playing Sonic 3, badly.

"Man, this game is so hard! If only SEGA made some other kind of game that was easier!" Jon said.

Just then, magically, a copy of Puyo Puyo came into his hand.

"What the hell? Puyo Puyo? The hell's that?" Jon said.

"Guess I'll play it!" Jon said.

 **TRANSITION**

"You know Tetris? Well Puyo Puyo is harder Tetris. I didn't know much about the series as a whole until recently, mainly due to most of the games being Japan exclusive! Meaning I can't read what it's saying! Jesus!" Jon said.

"Now a company named Compile made a unique puzzle game that involved matching four blobs to fight your enemies in the 90's. They used characters for their "Modou Mogatari" dungeon crawler RPGs for the game. If you think that the game sounds familiar, that's because the first game was brought to America as _Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine_ and _Kirby's Avalanche_. It's was so successful in Japan, that they made a sequel! And another one! And another one! And a bunch of spin-offs." Jon said.

"Because of this, Compile fell into a debt that they couldn't repay. So in 1997, they sold the rights to SEGA, and borrowed back from them. They still went under though. SEGA then started to use their Sonic Team brand to make new Puyo games. And no, I will not do the Sonic Team is high on drugs joke anymore. They made a game on the GBA, and then made a reboot staring schoolchildren and magic creatures. That game actually got an American release, _Puyo Pop Fever_ , which is one of the best obscure GameCube games out there!" Jon said.

"Anyways, let's start with Puyo Puyo". Jon said, before putting the Super Famicom game in the Famicom. The game started up, and Jon saw an anime girl and a brick background. Jon pressed start and went for the hard course. Of course, he couldn't understand Japanese.

"Well, can't f*kin' understand this. But there's always another way! Translators!"" Jon said.

Back to the game, we see that Jon is actually progressing pretty good.

"Now, the translator says that the story is about a 16 year old named Arle, who is going to beat up Satan because she wants to?" Jon said.

Just then, an alarm went off.

"Oh i'm sorry, that's just my YOU CAN'T MAKE THIS SHIT UP ALARM!" Jon said.

Jon then managed to make it to the final stage, Satan.

"So apparently, Satan wants to marry Arle? Even though he's thousands of years old, and she's 16." Jon said.

Just then, George Michael's _Careless Whisper_ played in the room.

"Gah! IT'S THE PERVERSION ALARM! BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" Jon shouted.

Jon then beat Satan, and finished the game.

"Well that was easy. Now on to Puyo Puyo Tsu." Jon said, putting out Puyo Puyo and putting in Puyo Puyo Tsu into the Famicom.

"Now this game is similar to the first game, but it uses a few different rules to make the game more balanced and fair. Anyways, the story is that Arle is going to a tower for a treasure, and she must fight other characters. Such unique characters as a skeleton that drinks tea, an anime girl who is half dragon and is obsessed with beauty contests, a angel that can't sing, a Yandre, and a swordsman who speaks like he's a pervert?...". Jon said.

Just then, the You Can't Make This Shit Up Alarm and the Perversion Alarm started to play at the same time. Jon then destroyed both of the alarms.

"Well that was a load of a shit. Anyways, back to the game." Jon said, while playing fairly well. He eventually made it to Masked Satan.

"So apparently, the final boss is a guy named Masked Satan. Gee, I wonder who he could be!" Jon said.

Jon then beat Masked Satan, and won the game.

"And in the end, it turned out that Masked Satan was really Satan all along. Um, i'm sorry, WHAT?! WHAT THE FU-". Jon said.

"Well, now on to Puyo Puyo SUN!" Jon said, putting the SUN PlayStation disc into the Sega Saturn.

"Now this game is a bit different, as it uses a gimmick for the game. If you haven't figured it out from the title, it's the sun." Jon said.

"This time, the plot revolves around Satan wanting to enlarge the sun so he can get the perfect tan. I'm sorry, what?...". Jon said.

"Anyways, there is three courses, easy, normal, and hard. The game is based around using these SUN puyos that drop when a chain is offsetted, and they power up chains. It's a little complicated, but it's a decent idea." Jon said, while beating the game.

"Anyways, on to Puyo Puyo YON." Jon said before putting the YON disc in to the Saturn.

"Now this game is well known for being one of the worst Puyo games ever. It has a coherent plot, but there are flaws." Jon said.

"Now, before we start, I would like to point out the beautiful anime art style here! It's quite a change from the looks of the last three games!" Jon said.

"Anyways, the plot is that Carbuncle, Arle's pet rabbit was kidnapped, and now Arle has to go save it. It gets crazier from there." Jon said.

"Now this game uses a mechanic known as "Super Attacks". It's kinda similar to the Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII. There's a gauge that powers up, and can give the characters special abilities. Some are very overpowered. You can see that this is why YON rules never appeared again." Jon said.

"Alright, next off is Puyo Puyo Fever." Jon said before putting the GCN disc in the PS2.

"Now this was made after SEGA got their hands on the franchise, and this is basically a soft reboot of the franchise." Jon said as he progressed through the game.

"The game is about a girl named Amitie as well as another girl named Raffina going on a misadventure. How fun." Jon said.

"Now this game is built around the Fever rule, which is like YON, built around a Limit Break effect known as Fever Mode." Jon said.

"Anyways now on to Puyo Puyo Fever 2." Jon said before putting the PS2 game in a Xbox.

"Now like the other game, this is built around the Fever mechanic. It's fun!" Jon said as progressing.

"There are three characters to play as in story mode, Amitie and Raffina from the previous game, and a new character, Sig. I looked who this Sig guy was, and it turns out he's the one of the most popular characters in the franchise! Anyways, each character has 3 modes, easy or RunRun, normal or WakuWaku, and hard or HaraHara. For the hard courses it can get pretty hard." Jon said as he beat Sig's HaraHara course.

"Well, that was intense." Jon said.

"Now, it's time for the final ending! JAPANESE SEIZURE ATTACK!" Jon said before launching a beam of brightly flashing colours.

 **VIDEO END**

 ** _Well, that was, well... Uh... Something different. Anyways, I will try to bring you guys the next chapter of this fanfic, but it'll be a bit hard. I have exams coming up in a few weeks, so I won't have a lot of time to write this. But I'll try. Remember to like, share, follow, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan, signing off!_**


	13. Sig's Birthday

**_It's 6/16 guys, happy birthday Sig and Strange Klug! Anyways, on to the story!_**

It was an sunny day in Primp. The students at Primp Magic School were studying hard for their final exams, but the weekend was finally here, so they decided to have a break for the weekend. Today, everyone was preparing for Sig's birthday. It was bug themed of course, as the half-demon loved bugs to death. That morning, Sig was awoken by Amitie in their dorm.

"Sig, wake up! It's your birthday!" Amitie said to Sig.

"Ugh, really? Yay...". Sig said as he woke up.

"Here's my present to you Sig!" Amitie said as she handed Sig a present. Sig unwrapped the present. It was an new edition of an encyclopedia of bugs.

"Wow, a new bug book? Thanks Amitie." Sig said as he hugged his girlfriend.

After a few hours, Amitie took Sig to the forest, where the party was. There were chips and drinks, balloons shaped like bugs, a cake shaped like a ladybug, and many more things. Many people were there. Raffina and Klug were arguing about something, Arle was eating curry with Carbuncle, Lemres and Schezo were making out under a tree, Ringo was watching Maguro play EarthBound on his New Nintendo 3DS XL, and others were mainly just talking. Amitie and Sig then went up to Ringo and Maguro.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ringo said.

"Not much, what's up with you guys?" Amitie said.

"Not much either, just watching Maguro play his Nintendo 3DS." Ringo said.

"Oh, what's he playing?" Amitie asked.

"EarthBound." Maguro said.

"Oh, what's that?" Amitie said.

"It's a RPG set in the modern day. It's about a boy named Ness who must join forces with three others kids to stop the evil entity known as Giygas." Maguro said.

"Oh okay. That's nice." Amitie said. After that, they went to go see Arle and Carbuncle.

"Hey Arle!" Amitie said.

"Hey Amitie!" Arle said.

"So, Sig, happy birthday!" Arle said.

"Uh, thanks." Sig said.

"Say, Arle, what was your first adventure like?" Amitie said.

"Oh, my first adventure? Man, that was a long time ago." Arle said.

"A long time ago?...". Sig said.

"Yeah it was back when I was only six years old. I was tasked with finding three magic orbs and defeating the evil demon Fudoushi so that I could graduate kindergarten. There was a kid named Camus who also came to the tower, and he taught me how to use Bayoen. As I got the three orbs, I went for where Fudoushi was. I was beaten and tired, but then Camus came and gave me two dragon horns which helped me regain my strength. He was then killed by Fudoushi. Just as I went to attack Fudoushi, he tried to scare me by showing me my classmates melting and dying. I wasn't scared and I defeated Fudoushi and graduated kindergarten." Arle said.

"Well, that sounds like you had quite the adventure!" Amitie said.

"Yeah, I know." Arle said. Amitie and Sig then decided to have some fun and relax. After a few hours, it was time for Sig to open his presents. He got a new net from Arle, a box of sweets from Lemres and Schezo, some binoculars from Lidelle, a book about demons from Klug, some rare bugs from Ringo, a Game Boy Advance with a copy of Pokemon FireRed from Maguro (The copy has all bug Pokemon on it's team), and many other things.

"Wow. Thanks everyone. What wil we do now?" Sig said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Well, we could have a Puyo tournament!" Arle said. Everyone agreed with her. They

then started to play random modes of Puyo. Amitie won against Raffina in Fever, Lemres won against Klug in Tsu, Arle won against Carbuncle in OPP, Schezo won against Mrs. Accord in Active, Sig won against Maguro in SUN, and Ringo won against Riskusma in Deka Puyo Rush.

For the second round, Amitie won against Lemres in Mini Puyo Excavation, Arle won against Schezo in Foursight, and Sig won against Ringo in Slot. The final round had come after 2 hours. It was sunset.

"Well, here we are! The final round!" Amitie said.

"What mode should we play." Arle said.

"Let's ask Sig! Hey Sig! What mode do you want to play?" Amitie said.

"Endless Fever." Sig said. And they indeed played EndlessFever. It got very intense. They were neck to neck in chains. They had managed to offset each other time and time again. It would only be a matter of time until someone slipped up. And indeed, Arle made a mistake of putting a four-piece on the wrong puyos. The next time she dropped a puyo, she was covered in nuisance puyo and her field was filled up. Amitie and Sig were still countering each other, but eventually, Sig managed to get rid of his entire field. He got an all-clear bonus and managed to cover Amitie's field with a 15-chain. The victor remained. It was Sig.

"Congratulations Sig!" Everyone said as Amitie and Sig went back to their dorm for the night.

"Well Sig, did you enjoy your birthday?" Amitie said.

"Yeah, I did. And I'm glad I spent it with you." Sig said as he planted a kiss on Amitie's hand. He had a very good day with his friends, but now was the time to go to sleep.

The End.

 ** _Well, it's Shigu's birthday. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please write to me in the reviews. Also, I am aware that Phiu Jing Ling is trying to make a Puyo animated series. I wish you luck with that, and hope that SEGA greenlights your project. Anyways, remember to like, share, follow and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan signing out!_**


End file.
